<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His cute little face by BlueBeanBitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744503">His cute little face</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBeanBitch/pseuds/BlueBeanBitch'>BlueBeanBitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBeanBitch/pseuds/BlueBeanBitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh, I got inspired by the new photo in events where someone was holding satans face with one hand and my mind went: 😳 oh</p><p>Btw the height from tallest to shortest is:<br/>Beel, Lucifer, male y/n, Belph and Mammon, Levi and Satan, and Asmodeus<br/>(Sorry idk the canon heights, I'm just guessing)<br/>Also y/n is the top/dom? I guess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>don't take this seriously sjskekkskaks I just wanted to make this because my brain got excited at that photo 🗿</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer needed you to do a task for Diavolo, of course. Lucifer had said I would meet up with Beel, Satan, or both.</p><p> I've been at the school for years now so I went through some short cuts to reach the cafeteria, where it all first started. You jump down from a hole and casually walked over to Beel, the first person you saw.</p><p> "Hey Beel, uhm. Isn't that satans?"</p><p> "You mean your boyfriends"</p><p> You sharply look at him. "I'm just kidding-" </p><p>"Better be. Anyways, Lucifer said we needed to feed the 'dog' at the back.And because I'm human, he doesn't trust me."</p><p> "Pff- I'll help you but we need to wait for Satan"</p><p> "Why?" </p><p>"Satan owns her, remember. He keeps a schedule and needs to watch us feed her for some reason"</p><p> "Oh, okay then." You stand next to him and go on your phone checking your messages. "Look who's calling..Hey Satan, what do you need?"</p><p> "I'm sorry for being late, I didn't realize you were going to feed her with Beel. Meet me at the back and you guys can feed her." </p><p>"Oh, okay. Btw, Beel ate your food in the cafeteria so you know-" </p><p>"Pff- I knew Beel was going to eat my food so I made another batch and took one with me while the other was out. Both satisfy both parties" </p><p>"OH, WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT????"</p><p> "Because you're not the brightest, silly. Now come, Puppers is getting hungry, right girl?"</p><p>You hang up not wanting to hear his conversation with a dog. You tap Beel and signal to go to the back. He understands and goes with you. You would use your short cuts but if you tell any of the brothers besides Asmo, Levi, or Satan, they will rat you out. You reach the back of the school and meet up with Satan. </p><p>Y/N:"Ayyy, bubs" Beel:"Pff, bubs. You guys really are a couple" </p><p>Y/N:"Would you hush. Anyways, let's go feed 'puppers'" Satan looks away, with a little blush but he checks off his notebook with the dogs schedule. </p><p>Satan:"Okay, you can go now-" </p><p>Y/N: "OH! LET ME TREAT YOU SATAN!" </p><p>Satan:"uh...for what exactly?"</p><p> Y/N:"For finally letting me feed your dog!" You smirk as Beel laughs and walks off saying bye. </p><p>"Now, shall we go?" You and Satan walk over to a Café holding hands.</p><p> Y/N: "Do you favor coffee or tea more?" </p><p>Satan:"Uhm....tea" You hold his hand tightly and run over to a Café</p><p> Y/N: "I think you'll like it here" you lose your grip a little as you two walk in. You order sweet tea for yourself and tea with blood for Satan (does he even like blood-?). </p><p>The person gives you your drink and you look at Satan while taking a sip. </p><p>Satan:"...what..?" </p><p>Y/N:" Nothing...you just look cute" you wink at him and laugh him all flushed. He turned away covering his face. "Aw..don't hide your face, I want to see how cute it looks right now" you pout and remove his hand and he tried drinking his tea. </p><p>Satan: "Can you not right now, we are in the public."</p><p> Y/N: "but no one is looking and plus, non of your brothers even know this place" </p><p>Satan: "W-well, can you wait till we get to the dorms at least" </p><p>Y/N: "Fine...but I can flirt however I want because you made me sad, right?" You pout again. </p><p>Satan: "i- ugh, fine-"</p><p>You two finish your tea and walk back to the dorms holding hands.You both enter Satans room lauging at jokes you made but Satan accidentally trips over some books he forgot to put back in. </p><p>You hold his face with one hand and squat down to match his eye level</p><p>Y/N: "You know..you really are cute" you kiss him softly as he clings onto you and sits on your lap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Satan got on your lap, while kissing, you run your hands up his thigh and start pulling down his pants</p><p>"My, your little guy is excited now." </p><p>"W-wel-" a gasp and slight moan comes out of his mouth as you slowly start to rub his member. You pick him up and sit down on the bed in the same position on the floor and resume what you were doing.</p><p>"Why did you have to move..we could have done it on thr floor-"</p><p>"And risk your books being ruined? No chance" He looked away blushing heavly seeing how thoughtful you were</p><p>"But my bed-"</p><p>"You can always change sheets bub" you kiss his cheeck softly. "I'll go gentle, okay?"</p><p>"Mm...okay.."</p><p>you take off his jacket and shirt while you leave a trail of hickey's on his neck and chest. You get more aroused as he keeps  moaning softly and you know he's trying to hide. </p><p>"Just moan your loudest, everyone is out of the dorms today" you show him your phone, showing that everyone said they were out for the day. </p><p>"..okay then.." as you take off his boxers, you gently rub the tip of it and watched him squirm under your control .</p><p>"Hey, I said don't cover your face" you hold his wrists together as you keep playing with him. "If you keep covering your face. I will use the rope" he looks in fear and starts moaning heavly. You stroke it a few times and then he cums over your shirt.</p><p>"O-oh...sorry-" he tries rubbing it off your shirt wtih a nearby tissue. He starts to panic and you start laughing and hold his right cheek, lifting his head up.</p><p>"Aw baby, it's fine. I'll just wash this and get a new one after" you take off your shirt and throw it aside. Satan quickly kisses you again and starts grinding on you. You move your hands on the outline of his body and hold his hips trying to get the rythm.</p><p> </p><p>Satan gently pushes your chest down on the bed and pulls down your pants. He starts licking your clothed dick and slowly gets it all wet.</p><p>"Ngh.." you flinch a little as he slowly brings your boxers down while still giving kitten licks. He fully pulls down your boxers and starts sucking you off. You sit up to tilt his head up to see his cute little face. He looks up questioning with doe eyes. You start to finger him while he is still sucking you off.</p><p>You lift his head off your dick before you cum and lay him on the bed, turning around on his back.you add a 2nd finger into his ass and start spreading it out. After a while, you add a 3rd finger and thrust your hand in and out.</p><p>You finally look up to see him holding onto the sheets and his face all read and squished. You hold his hand with your free hand. </p><p>"Hey, it's okay, if it hurts, tell me. I don't want to see my baby in pain." You pull him to the edge of the bed and pull his legs over your shoulders. You pump your dick a few times and slowly put the tip in. Satan gasps and clings onto your arms which are holding his waist.</p><p>"Woah, are you okay? I barley put the tip in, do you want to stop?"</p><p>"N-no..I was just surprised because you're a human and us demons thought, yk, humans wouldn't have a big dick."</p><p>"I'll take that as a compliment, but I'm going to slowly go in, okay?" Satan nods his head as you slowly insert more of your dick into him. He moves his legs down to your waist and holds onto your back. You finally push all the way in and hold satan for a second. </p><p>"Hey, are you okay? Because we can always take a break, kitten"</p><p>"Y-yea...let me jusf adjust to the size and I'll tap your shoulder when I'm ready" </p><p>"Okay, kitten" you wait a minute or so and start moving a little bit. You slowly pick up your pace and lay him back down on the bed. Once you find a steady pace, he starts scratching your back with his nails, leaving marks.</p><p>"Puppy, it may hurt, but you can do it" you kiss his forehead as you sit up and hold his hips, pushing them more into yours.</p><p>"A-aH..!" He grips onto your wrist and starts moaning louder. After a few more thrusts, you turn him over holding his wrists to get in better. You hold both his wrists with one hand again and hold his chin to push him up your chest. You leave hickeys on his neck and open his jaw a little to hear all his moans.</p><p>"You're so cute today, i can't believe I said no to you earlier" </p><p>"W-well, your no was reasonable..!" You hit his spot and start to abuse it. You seem him moaning even louder and forcing himself to turn around and leave marks on your back again. He cums again and after a few more thrusts, you do too.<br/>
You quickly get tissues panicking and cleaning everything to the best of your ability. </p><p>Satan watched you hunched up in a ball and starts laughing.</p><p>"You're so handsome, especially with the mark on your back"</p><p>"Oh fuck, I have to hide all of this before everyone comes back"</p><p>"I'll just use asmo's make up, it's fine. And you just wear your normal clothes and uniform"</p><p>"Hm, true. Now come here and help me!" You jump on him like a lipn cub and start covering him in kisses. You both laughing for a while and lay in eachothers arms.</p><p>"We really need to clean this"</p><p>"Yep"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>